


Shh, my darling

by foryourentertainment



Series: Shh my darling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourentertainment/pseuds/foryourentertainment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness. Castiel never thought he’d know how that felt like, like something physical is gnawing inside his chest.</p>
<p>Until he heard the squalling of this beautiful boy, his beautiful baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Have mercy.

“Papa? Can we get this? “ Cas looks down to the face of his beautiful baby boy with pudgy pink cheeks, light blonde hair and pretty green eyes - sitting on the shopping cart, Cas is currently pushing- pudgy fingers holding out a box of poptarts for his father to see.

“Pretty please? Please, Papa,” Daniel says, giving his father the cutest pout.

“Just one, okay, sweetheart?”

“Yay! Thank you Papa!” says the baby boy with his arms out reached for Cas to pick him up.

Castiel picks up his baby boy and kisses his nose with a smile, “You’re welcome, my darling. I love you.”

Daniel giggles, button nose scrunching up, “Love you too, Papa”  
***

Loneliness. He never thought he’d know how that felt like, like something physical is gnawing inside his chest.

Until he heard the squalling of this beautiful boy, his beautiful baby boy.

Castiel never thought he would be happy again. But seeing his Daniel healthy was all that mattered to him.  
***

“Papa?” there was a soft teary whisper at his door. Startled, Castiel looks at his two year old, who is clutching his bee plushy.

“Yes, Daniel? What’s the matter? You should be in bed, darling.”

“Can I stay with you tonight? Please, papa?”

Castiel picks up Daniel - who was nervously shifting from foot to foot, staring at him with brimming tears - and kisses his forehead, then his nose, and then both his eyes.

“Of course, Daniel. But just for tonight, okay? Papa loves you so much.”

“Lo’ you too, Pa,” Daniel sleepily mumbles into his father’s neck, sighing softly.  
***

“I have ambitions, Cas! This isn’t happening! How could you do this to me? Aren’t you on birth control? How are you pregnant?”

Castiel was terrified but he didn’t expect this. He expected support - total surprise, sure- reassurances that they will adapt, that they’re fine, that he can get through this.

Not this.

He didn’t anticipate the yelling and the blame, like he planned on exploiting Dean's ambitions this way.

It hurt.

Castiel wiped his eyes but tears kept spilling. “I’m sorry, Dean.”  
***

That same night, he quickly packed up his things in a backpack and a duffel bag after Dean slammed their front door and left.

That same night he understood what being alone meant.

Rubbing his small bump, he whispered, “We’ll be all right, darling. I promise.”  
***

“Daniel!” Castiel called after his son who was running away from him toward the grassy park, giggling.

Smiling, he thought how he loved days like this, seeing his son smiling, hearing him laugh. It could feel his heart swell with just how much he loved Daniel.

The little boy kept running until he collided with a pair of legs.

“I’m sorry, mister,” says Daniel looking up at the stranger, green eyes shining with tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on up you go,” the man, said crouching down and helping Daniel to his feet.

“Daniel, are you all right??” Castiel breathlessly holds his son. He could feel his heartbeat thumping hard.

“Yeah, Papa,” he heard his son whisper to his neck.  
Carrying his son as he stood, Castiel looks up at the man, “I apologi—“ seeing two very familiar green eyes he froze. 

It was Dean.

Cradling his son’s head. He turns hurrying back home, “Shh, my darling” he whispers, voice breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings I'm so sorry for this pitifully short chapter. I promise to add more soon. Just exams and my dad being in the hospital. Just allow me to thank everyone who has clicked my story. All of you are amazing.

“Papa?” Daniel says looking up to his Castiel who was trying not to let tears spill while he was carrying his son to their house.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He asks looking down, clearing his throat.

“Papa, why are you crying? Papa, please don’t cry I love you so sooo much.” Daniel says, giving his nose a wet kiss, wiping at his eyes, and hugging his neck tightly. He didn’t even realize his tears started spilling.

“And I love you so soooooooooooo much, Daniel,” kissing his son between the eyebrows.

“How about some mac and cheese?”  
“Yay!”  
***  
Dean’s here. 

How is that even fucking possible? It’s okay. They’ll be fine. God, he hopes that that was the only time we see each other. He doesn’t want to expose his son to that and frankly he doesn’t have the fucking luxury to lose it because of some stupid bullshit that happened years ago.

Honestly, Dean probably forgot all about him for all he knew. It was three years ago since they saw each other. Castiel knows a lot things happened to the both of them in that span of time. 

It felt like a really long time ago.

Castiel wipes his tears that leaked at the sides of his eyes as he stares up the ceiling of his bedroom.  
***  
“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on tell me.”

“Nothing, I just really care a lot about you.”

“Dean.”

“I do, okay?”

“I care a lot about you too.” You don’t even now.  
***  
“Good morning, papa,” Daniel sweetly murmurs, lifting his arms, wanting to be picked up.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Castiel immediately lifting Daniel up and kissing his forehead.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Can we please please go to the park today, papa?”  
***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings! Have a short chapter. I'm so sorry. Just a lot has happened and I promise to update sooner. Hope you're all having a great day.

“Dean.”

“Dean?”

“Dean! What the hell is wrong with you, man?” Sam tells his brother exasperatedly.

“What, Sam?” 

“I said what have you been up to? Where’s your head at, man?” 

Dean blanched. “Nothing. Just I saw an old friend of mine at the park a couple days ago.”

“And?” Sam asked eagerly.

“What do you mean ‘and’? And nothing!”

***

“Hey, papa?” Castiel glanced at his son who was looking up at him expectantly, plump cheeks, pink.

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Can we go to the park again, papa? I really wanted to try the swings, papa. I didn’t get to try it the last time. And ooh!! The big kids’ slide! I’m big enough for that now right, papa?”

“We’ll see, my prince.” Said Cas fondly looking down at his son.

***

Clutching at his son’s small fingers, Castiel and Daniel walked to the town’s small park right by their apartment.  
Honestly if it were up to Cas alone, he wouldn’t even walk pass this park if he could help it. Too much chance of seeing someone he doesn’t really want to even think about after all these years for his liking. But he figured, just for a few hours won’t hurt, probably. 

“Papa? Papa! PAPA!”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Daniel had a cute worried little facial expression, round cheeks, pink. Castiel couldn’t resist kissing both of them.

“Are you okay, papa? I love you,” Daniel says with just the most loving expression only a three year old could muster. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a tight throat feeling from how much he loved his son. Daniel is his life. He didn’t have anyone but that didn’t matter to him as long as his little prince was safe and healthy.

“I’m alright, baby. I love you too, Daniel. More than every single thing in the world.”

***

Castiel sat on the bench by the park. He was watching his son climb the slides with his beautiful chubby smile on his face. Enthralled by his son’s enthusiasm he didn’t notice someone sit beside him on the bench.

“Hey, Cas.”

***

“Shh, darling you’re alright. No need to cry.” Daniel has been bawling for nearly an hour and he has checked everything, diapers, he even tried to burp the 3 month old repeatedly and nothing. Times like this, he wished he had someone to help him. Castiel was just so exhausted. He loved his son so much but sometimes he felt so helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for taking so long with this! I swear there will be more to this story. Thank you for giving it a chance! :)

“Dean” Castiel says blankly, glancing briefly at a pair of green eyes he wasn’t ready to see.

“Uh, hi. How have you been, Cas?” Dean asks nervously.

Castiel snorts. He didn’t know what Dean expected him to say. Glancing back at his son, he honestly couldn’t fathom why the hell Dean is even anywhere near him. After everything he said to Castiel, after everything Castiel went through by himself, he just didn’t understand.

But he was tired. He didn’t want to ruin this day or for Daniel to see how unhappy he was. His sweet little prince already asked if he was all right too many times for a child his age to ask their parents.

***

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dean looked to where Castiel was looking and felt his chest constrict. This little boy running back around the slides was so beautiful. Everything about him was Castiel, from his dark curls to his pink smile. Though he does remember looking at the boy’s eyes when he bumped into him a few days back. They were unmistakably the same shade of green he sees every single morning looking back at him in the mirror. He feels his eyes sting.

“He’s so beautiful, Cas,” he whispers, wiping at his eyes. He doesn’t know if Cas heard him but he was just so overwhelmed with regret his chest hurt.

***

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked tiredly.

“Cas-“

“I just don’t understand what you’re still doing here. What the hell do you want?” Castiel infuriatedly asks. He just wants to get the hell away from Dean. But before either of them could say anymore, Daniel came bounding to Castiel.

“Papa, did you see me on the big kid’s slide?” Looking up at his papa with such enthusiasm Castiel couldn’t help but smile back at his son and kiss those two adorably pink cheeks.

“I did, darling but I think we better get going,” but Daniel was no longer listening. The three-year-old boy was staring at Dean.

“Hi, I’m Daniel. Are you a friend of my papa?” Daniel shyly asked the blonde man beside his papa.

“Uh… yes I guess so,” Dean said not daring to look up at Cas, to the glare that he was probably giving Dean.

“Isn’t my papa the best papa? I love him sooooo much!”

“Yeah? I bet he is the best papa,” Daniel then gave Dean the most beautiful smile that Dean has ever seen, his heart felt like it could burst.

“Okay, darling I think we should get home now.”

“Can I have a pb&j first, please papa? I’m hungry,” Daniel asked his papa timidly. Then Castiel heard his son’s stomach give out a little tummy grumble and couldn’t help chuckling.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Castiel sighed, smiling at his son.

“Up, papa,” Castiel lifts his little prince up the bench between him and Dean and gives him a sandwich and a milk box.

“’ank ‘ou, pa” Daniel said smiling, peanut butter on his pink little lip. 

Castiel chuckled, wiping the little lip with his thumb.

Dean, unnoticed by the two, smiled sadly, regret and sadness filling his heart.

“Mister, are you alright?” Daniel said adorably staring up at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said, looking down, throat tight, trying his best to smile. This precious boy was his son and he just left because of his stupidity and selfishness.

Dean looked up at Castiel who looked like he was gritting his teeth. He didn’t mean to bother them. Especially after everything he has done. So he got up and couldn’t resist looking at the little boy again, whose pudgy cheeks were moving as he chewed.

“It was nice to see again, Daniel. Take care of your papa, ok?”

“Of course!” Daniel adorably puffing his chest out, with a bit of peanut butter on his chin.

Smiling sadly, Dean waved goodbye to his son, hopefully not for the last time.


End file.
